1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer for analyzing ingredients contained in a sample, such as blood and urine, and more particularly to an automatic analyzer of the type washing a cuvette to be used again.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an automatic analyzer in which a sample and a reagent are dispensed into each of a plurality of cuvettes, a resulting reaction solution is mixed under stirring, and reaction states of the mixed reaction solution are measured successively. A mechanism for mixing the reaction solution during the measurement has been practiced with a method of inserting a spatula into the cuvette and rotating the spatula to stir the reaction solution, or a method of irradiating an ultrasonic wave to the cuvette from the outside for stirring the reaction solution in the cuvette (shown in JP,A 2001-242177).
On the other hand, a method of washing the cuvette with a detergent after the measurement of reaction occurred in the reaction solution is usually practiced by sucking and discarding the reaction solution after the end of the measurement, followed by repeating the steps of pouring the detergent into the emptied cuvette, sucking the poured detergent, and then discarding it several times.